


earthquake in the room

by Anonymous



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cameron, Tyler, and Divya, after the depositions.





	earthquake in the room

"Did you see the look on his face?" said Tyler, unbuttoning his tie. "Smug little bastard."

"When he was going on about how he didn't steal any of our code?" Divya snorted. "It's not even about the code when he's stolen our whole idea--"

"We know, Div," Cameron said.

He was undoing the top few buttons of his own shirt, tired from all the mess of today. His brother and Divya had frowns on their faces, and all Cameron wanted to do was make them feel better--hell, he wished _he_ felt better. If it weren't for Mark fucking Zuckerberg, they wouldn't be having to go through all of this. He, Tyler, and Divya were a team, had been since each of their freshman years--not just best friends, not just business partners, but best friends and business partners too.

Divya sighed and rolled his shoulders. He still had his own suit jacket on, not looking like he was unwinding any time soon. Cameron said, "Divya, it'll be all right."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm through all this," Divya snapped, and then softened. "Sorry. But seriously, Cam? Facebook's blown up--that could be _us_ \--"

"It could be, and it will be." Cameron sent a look over to his brother, who was cracking his knuckles anxiously. "Ty, help Divya calm down."

"Why me?" Tyler said, though he was already making his way over to Divya.

"Because I'm going to go shower." Cameron let himself spare one glance to Tyler getting close to Divya, Divya tucking his head into Tyler's neck, Tyler moving himself around to rub at Divya's back. They were adjusting so Tyler was behind him and Divya was letting out these little sighs--he opened one eye to look at Cameron, and Cameron blushed.

"Shower?" Tyler said, raising his eyebrows at his brother.

"Yes," Cameron said firmly, and went into the hotel bathroom and tried to think of nothing else.

They'd reserved two rooms because people would definitely look at them twice if they had only one, but they really stayed in the one anyway. Sometimes Cameron felt a little self-conscious that he was the son of a millionaire suing another up and coming millionaire, but if they could all afford it--whatever. They could get two hotel rooms and not use the one, anyway.

Cameron rubbed the shampoo into his hair, against his scalp. The image of his brother massaging Divya's back flashed through his mind, and Cameron groaned and astutely did not touch his dick. He didn't like to do it alone--had long been used to doing it with at least one person these days--but the thought was still there. Tyler giving one of his amazing massages to Divya, grinding the heel of his palm into Divya's neck, fingers groping and rubbing against his shoulders, Divya turning and laying them down on the bed, kissing him, their hips rolling together--

Cameron shut the shower off and exhaled deeply. He was done, and now he was painfully jealous of whatever Tyler and Divya were doing out there. He tugged a robe on and tried to take his time, even though he wanted to get out there as soon as possible, watch Divya pin Tyler down, suck his brother's cock while Divya fucked him.

When he came out of the bathroom, though, Tyler was still massaging Divya innocently--Divya was rocking back and forth, eyes closed, humming to himself. Tyler seemed pretty concentrated on making Divya feel good.

"Hey," Cameron said.

Divya opened his eyes and said to Cameron, "So are you going to fuck me today?"

"I--" Cameron stuttered and blushed.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, it's not like we didn't know you were thinking about that during your shower," he said.

"Actually I was thinking of Divya fucking you," Cameron said, and Divya's eyebrows flew higher as Tyler's cheeks turned bright red. "But that works, too."

"I'm game for whatever, honestly," Divya said, prying himself out of Tyler's grasp and turning so he was facing the both of them. "I need basically anything after today--"

"Spitroast?" Tyler suggested.

"Don't be crass, Ty," Cameron said to his brother.

"Crass? We're the ones about to have a threesome for like, the sixteenth time--"

"Have you been counting?" Divya said. "And I dunno, if we're being honest, I'm kind of feeling--" He shifted around on the bed, and eyeing Tyler's mouth. "If you want to eat my ass, Ty."

"Look who's being crass now," Tyler said immediately, pointing at Divya and looking at Cameron. "Why didn't you say anything to _him_?"

"Because you said it before I could," Cameron said, amused. "Are you up for what Divya said? This wasn't what I had in mind--"

"You wanted more dicks involved, I know," Divya said. "I've actually been doing some research on threesomes--" he glared when Tyler snorted and even Cameron couldn't suppress a chuckle "--and there was this position I wanted to try, if either of you are feeling blowjobs today."

"When am I _not_ feeling blowjobs?" Tyler said, and Cameron nodded. He didn't want to act as enthusiastic as his brother, but--yeah.

Divya said, "Of course. Okay, take your clothes off."

It would've been just that easy, if, while Cameron was getting his shirt down, Divya crawled over with his own shirt unbuttoned and tie slung over his shoulder, dragged Cameron's mouth to his and kissed him. It was a hot kiss, one that made Cameron almost forget that he was supposed to be getting his clothes off; but Divya helped, fastening his hands on Cameron's belt buckle, undoing it as well as the front of his pants.

"Hey," they heard Tyler complain from somewhere behind them, but Cameron was too busy kissing Divya, having Divya help strip him until Cameron was near naked, lips swollen and dick throbbing just from Divya's mouth. Divya was an insanely good kisser.

As Divya finally pulled back, looking all too satisfied with himself, Tyler said, "What was that for?"

"You'll be getting plenty of mouth action," Divya told him.

"I know, but you kissed him and not _me_ ," Tyler said. "I mean, it was hot, but--"

"Shut up, Ty," Cameron said, grinning. His brother was near naked and Divya was finally getting his pants off too, wrestling his shirt off and flinging it to the ground. Tyler huffed and then he was the one coming over to Cameron too, aligning their mouths together like they had done so many times before. Cameron smiled into the kiss as Tyler cupped his face.

"I wanted a turn, too," Tyler said against his lips, retracting himself.

Divya rolled his eyes and pulled his underwear off. "Yes, we know how jealous you get," he said. "Now come over and lie on the pillow."

Tyler obeyed--they were both hot, the way Divya was moving around the bed confidently, Tyler getting into position as per Divya's request. The lamplight shone on Divya's brown skin, strips of gold against him, and Tyler leaned back, blond hair flinging into his eyes as Divya laid himself across his body, just like how Cameron had been picturing in the shower. They made out, Cameron satisfied to stare, because he'd never seen anything better than this, Divya and Tyler together.

"Okay, I think we've given Cam enough of a show," Tyler said when Divya finally pulled back. "Am I rimming you or what?"

"Demanding," Divya chided, but got up and turned around, settling his ass onto Tyler's face, his mouth. Cameron watched as he wriggled around and then sighed, Tyler's face disappearing between Divya's cheeks, Divya sighing as Tyler held him, squeezed his ass, his thighs, started to wrap his hand around Divya's dick, dark and leaking against Divya's stomach. Divya slapped his mouth away and then laughed--"Did you just bite me?"

Tyler didn't answer, face buried in Divya. Divya sighed again and then said, "Cam, come here, you need some action."

"I'm glad you're so thoughtful," Cameron said dryly, but did as he was told, straddled his brother's hips as Divya was getting his ass eaten. Divya guided Cameron's hand to Tyler's dick--

"Why do I have to do all the work around here?"

"You're the pushiest," Cameron pointed out, stroking his brother off, doing that trick with his wrist that he knew drove Tyler crazy. Tyler made a small noise into Divya's ass, and Divya jolted up. "And apparently the one doing _research_ \--"

"Well yeah, 'cause we're not gonna do spitroasts all the time," Divya said, as Cameron ducked his head down, slipped the head of Tyler's cock between his lips, pursing his lips just slightly. That was another one of Tyler's weaknesses, an almost-there, the flick of his tongue just on the underside of Tyler's cock, and Cameron held Tyler's thighs down so his hips wouldn't buck up.

Cameron looked up at Divya, Tyler's cock in his mouth. He let it just rest there, before drawing out one long suck again, and heard Tyler moan into Divya again. "What else did you have in mind?" he asked Divya.

"Ah, um." It looked like it was hard for Divya to think--Cameron reached over with his right hand and wound it around Divya's dick, flicking over the precome, stroking all around him. "Well," Divya was managing out, "I was thinking we could double penetrate Tyler."

"Fuck," they heard Tyler say, clearly, from under Divya's ass.

Cameron's mind felt light at the thought--that, and with Tyler's fat cock in his mouth. "We could do that," he said, slipping Tyler out and focusing on Divya. Divya was gasping and riding down on Tyler's face, and Cameron quickened his pace around Divya.

Tyler grunted, " _Cam_ ," and Cameron could only do so much to deny his brother of things, much less orgasms, so he ducked his head down again and shoved Tyler's cock into his mouth, bobbing and sucking enthusiastically at the same pace he was stroking Divya off. Tyler was hot hot in his mouth, and Cameron was blowing him and jerking Divya faster, together, until Tyler's taste flooded his mouth, and then Divya was coming all over his hand. Cameron pulled off and licked around his mouth as Tyler came on his stomach, as Divya sunk down onto Tyler's face with a final roll of his hips.

Cameron was painfully hard as he watched them both come down, panting, Tyler pulling off of Divya. His face was red and he was looking at Cameron with a glazed look--and there was the briefest of exchanges between Tyler and Divya before Cameron found himself with both of them at his lap, Divya's hand around the base of his cock, the head slipping into Tyler's mouth.

"Ty," Cameron got out, and then, " _Div_." Tyler was grinning to himself as he dragged his tongue along Cameron's dick, and Divya was pumping him slowly, going down under and sucking Cameron's balls into his mouth.

"Fuck," Cameron swore, punching at the side on the mattress. "Fuck, okay, we don't have to just do spitroasts."

"I thought that was a given," Divya said, pulling his mouth off.

Tyler didn't even bother taking Cameron's cock out of his mouth when he said, "I really want you both to fuck me," and he was taking Cameron in so deep while Divya's tongue was gliding down Cameron's cock that Cameron couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed blindly at one of them, gripping his hand in the bushel of hair, cursing loudly as he came across both of their faces.

Both Tyler and Divya's faces dripped pearly, and Divya's hair was disheveled--it must've been him whose hair Cameron had pulled. "Nice warning," Divya said sarcastically, adjusting his hair.

"You both like it," Cameron said, because they did, the hair pulling. It hurt Cameron more, but that meant he was usually on the receiving end of things, which was fine, though he did really like giving, too.

And he really liked it when Tyler and Divya kissed each other, when Tyler seemed eager to lick the come off of Divya's face. "God, you're both so hot," Cameron couldn't help saying, and they both looked at him.

Tyler gave him a funny look. "Isn't that kind of vain of you? Considering we're both--"

"Please, Ty, you know what I mean," Cameron said.

Tyler smirked at him and then let Cameron kiss him too, the lingering of Divya's mouth still there, and Cameron's own come, which Cameron wiped off. He'd always taken care of his brother, one of the things he was best at, rubbing and licking off the white from Tyler's face. Tyler ducked down to kiss Cameron's jaw, sucked at his neck as Cameron cleaned the last of him off with his palm.

"So," Divya said, and Tyler pulled off to look at him. Their boyfriend, Cameron thought happily. "What're we doing about Facebook?"

"Zuckerberg will probably settle," Cameron said. "We'll win. He was an asshole today, and if we've got to go to court, I think we're more sympathetic than him."

"That's true," Tyler agreed with a scoff. "We better win this lawsuit, or else I'll--"

"We will," Cameron assured him. He met Divya's eyes. "We will."

"And then we'll fuck you in celebration," Divya said, stroking a hand over Tyler's ass.

Tyler tugged them both down on the bed, nuzzling into Divya's neck and dragging Cameron's body to spoon over him. "I look forward to it," he said.


End file.
